7 Dealy Sins
by Sonrisa895
Summary: The teachers and some students are stuck in a room, with the 7 deadly sins 'drifting' around. When Minerva get lust, will she finaly tell Albus how she feels?


**7 Deadly Sins**

"Where is Dumbledore? We have to get started! Classes start in less the 30 minutes and I still have to prepare mine."

"Well maybe you should have thought about the when we got the letter yesterday; he said that it was going to take a while. But this is getting quite **ridiculous**." The teachers had been sitting in the staff room for over **an** hour, and they were getting very impatient with the Headmaster.

The doors banged open and in walked, or rather strutted, the Headmaster. "So sorry to keep you waiting, I was just doing a bit of research. But is everyone here now? Good, let's get started. Now this is going to take only a few moments of your time so please gather around." He had set a box on the table before the group. The box was glowing and was very white. "This," he pointed to the box in question, "this box holds the 7 most deadly sins, starting with the least deadly Lust, then Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and then, the most deadly of all, Pride." Everyone looked at Dumbledore as if he were going mad Of course they knew what the 7 most deadly sins were. But why did he have them here, in the castle where so many children were?

"Yes Albus I believe we know that the 7 deadly sins are, but may I ask, why have you brought them here?"

"AH MINERVA I HOPED YOU WOULD ASK!"

"Oh boy," Minerva rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands.

"I have brought them here to keep them safe. Lord Voldemort has been known to **feed off of people's **deadly sins, and without these to help enhance the victims he wont be able to get to them through there deadly sin." He gave a smile of triumph. "Each teacher will have it for a day, we will keep on moving it around, and we will protect it from harm, and we must make sure that no on, I mean no one opens the box. Even though you must pick up the ball in order to get the sin, there have been very powerful wizards and witches who have gotten them by merely being in the room. So be sure that the box say tightly sealed." There was a long pause and everyone looked at everyone else, all thinking the same thing _this is ridiculous._ "So I will be taking the first shift and then we can just pass it on as we go. Tomorrow I will give it to Minerva."

"Oh joy."

"And then the next day she will pass it on to whomever she **would **like." **T**he bell rang. "Oh you may go now, have a nice day!"

The next day Albus gave Minerva the box and she set it on her desk in her private chambers so that no students would get to it. As the day went on, she **wondered** more and more what the sins looked like. How they took over the people they consumed, but she kept on fighting the urge to open the box. And just when she thought that she was going to give in, she realized it was time to pass the box on. So going to Professor Snapes office she handed it to him. "Here. Your turn**," she said, relieved to be rid of it, and,** with a smile, she left. __Snape seemed to have the same problem, but yet again when the urge finally became to strong; it was time to pass the box on. This time it was to Madam Hooch. "I don't want the blasted thing! I will open it! You know I will! I have no self control!"

"I don't care! It's not my problem anymore! Besides you will have to take it sooner or later."

"Rather later then sooner though."

"Deal with it**," a**ndwith that he left. Madam Hooch merely looked at the box, and refused to touch that box.

When she was walking into the staff room with the box to give it to the next person there was a ripple in the rug, and she tripped. And as the box flew threw the air, the door opened and 5 people, including students, walked in, for a total of 10 people, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Hooch, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, Ginny Weasly, and Draco Malfoy. Then as the box smash, there was a bright light and seven white balls the size of snitch zoomed all over the place, contaminating more then seven people, and some people were contaminated more than once. But no one knew who was hit by what, and only time would tell who had what.

"HOOCH!"

"SORRY! I TOLD SNAPE NOT TO GIVE IT TO ME! I TOLD HIM NOT TO!" There was **only** silence.

"Well, no one can leave. That is for sure. We have to figure out who was hit with what and we have to figure out how to get it out of them."

"Min, it's not that easy. The sins will take over the people, and if we come in contact with anyone our sin may become contagious, that is if it doesn't kill us first. There is no magical way to cure us." There was a concerned look on Dumbledore's face that was quite unlike his normal smile.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT YOU KNOW!" Minerva was looking strait at Albus. "YOU brought this thing into the castle, and now not only are the teacher contaminated the students are as well! I HOPE WHAT EVER YOU **PLANNED** WAS WORTH IT THIS!"

He merely looked at her. "Well Minerva, we will soon find out. Like I said, only time will tell. And until we are cured, if we can be, no one is going to leave. I suggest you get comfy." And he sat down on a couch and simply waited.

Only 20 minutes later people were already showing symptoms of lust. So far **there were **only 3 people, Hermione, Snape, and Draco. Snape was over by McGonagall trying to kiss her. She simply slapped him transformed into a cat and scratched the living daylight**s** out of him. **He instead **moved on to Madam Hooch, who was showing signs of Envy and Sloth. She was looking at McGonagall and lying on the couch. Why does she get to be a cat? What if I want to be a cat! BUT NO! Now I, can't that would be to confusing, I would have to be something stupid like a bug or a rooster."

"Ohplease." McGonagall had turned back into herself and walked over to Dumbledore. "How do we turn them back? DEAR GOD, tell me you found a way."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Sorry Min. No luck, besides I can't do anything about other people being contaminated. They have to find their own way out of it. And we are yet to find the worst ones yet.

HA! You wouldn't be saying that if Severus was just trying to kiss you!

Time went on and Draco and Hermione had found a nice corner, but since her boyfriend Ronwho was not to keen on letting her be alone with Draco while they were under the influence of lust kept pulling her away.

"So Albus have you figured out what everyone else has and what you have?" Minerva sat beside him on the couch.

"Well Min. So far I have this; Severus has lust, pride, and wrath. Professor Lupin has sloth, greed, and gluttony. Madam Hooch has Wrath, envy, and pride. Hermione has lust and wrath. Ron is going to get lust if he hasn't got it already from Hermione other than that he has greed. Malfoy has lust, greed, pride, wrath, and envy. All of these combinations are very very weird and deadly. We must be careful."

"Professor you forgot to tell what Potter, Ginny, you and I have. Or do we have you stumped?" She started to get closer to him.

Well Min it's getting more and more clear to me. You have pride, and are very close to having lust. I would watch it if I were you."

"Really? And how do you know that I haven**'**t always been acting like this in my head, and lust is just bringing it out?" She started to play with his hair.

"Well if that is the case then you are welcome to talk to me once we are all cured, but for now," he stood up and went to an arm chair**, "**you are going to have to sit there, and I will sit here."

"You're no fun**," **she poutedand she walked away looking very disappointed but for some reason didn't try to pick up anyone else. Not even Snape could get her to go to a nice little corner to snog.

As time went on people started to snap out of there "sins." Professors Snape and Lupin had gotten into a fight over McGonagall, they both thought that she looked very pretty under this lighting. But after she took out her wand and hexed them both they came out of there trances, Snape looking disgusted with what he was just fighting over, and Lupin looking rather pink from embarrassment. They had been cured of all there symptoms, but still could not leave until everyone was cured.

Malfoy got clobbered by Ron and Harryhe was still trying to get Hermione**, a**nd all four of them had been cured. Hermione was cured because she really loved Ron, Ron was cured because he really loved Hermione, and Harry was curd because he helped out his best friend (even though no one really knew what Harry had.) And Malfoy was cured because he had gotten clobbered by his worst enemy.

Harry had gone over and talked to Ginny, and she seemed to become herself again, but he wasn't sure if she was really over her "sins," not that you could ever be completely over your sins, but over the overpowering pill of the sin.

Now there was just Madam Hooch, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall left to cure. Nobody was sure what Professor Dumbledore had but him, and he wasn't talking. He would just comment on what Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall had, and how they could cure themselves. Finally, they let everyone leave but those three.

"What should we do! I can't stand this anymore! Just let me leave!" Madam Hooch was getting angry. "Just tell us and let us go!"

"Just say what you really feel, and don't hold anything back, but don't say anything that you have never felt before. For instance, Minerva earlier said that she liked me and that it wasn't the lust talking when she wasas Muggles put it, "hitting" on me. And what you need to do is prove, or rather comment on if it was really how you feel and felt or if it was just your sin talking." They were silent. Minerva thought '_well I'm definitely NOT going to say anything of the sort in front of Madam Hooch! OR ALBUS FOR THAT MATTER. So I guess I will be like this forever.**'**_

Just then Madam Hooch stared to speak, "I really do love Severus. And sad to say but I do wish that I could be and animagus cat." Then she shook her head, "Was that it. Wow that was easy, can I leave now?"

"Yes, I think that would be best." When she opened the door she turned back to Minerva, "Just say it, its much easier that way," and she left.

As the door was shutting Minerva got up and walked to it. "This is ridiculous! I'm leaving!" As her hand hit the door knob she heard a click.

"I'm sorry but you are not leaving. We have to sort this out, whether you like it or not." He was serious.

"ALBUS OPEN THIS DOOR! I can handle this myself!"

"That's the pride talking. I know it is. Fight it, and talk to me."

"No! I will not say anything that I will regret once I am better. You can't make me! I won't!" She knew she was acting childishbut she didn't want to say it again. He practically already turned her love away once, why should she say it again.

"Minerva, you have to. Don't let the pride override the truth, just say it and you may leave." He didn't know if she would say it, but he didn't just want to save her, he also wanted to hear the truth, and hoped that it was what she said earlier.

"Why don't you cure yourself and then I will do the same."

"Because I haven't said one thing that wasn't true. And you could have. And now I have to know what the truth is." He knew that it was hopeless, before her pride wasn't as strong as the lust was, but now, it was even stronger.

"NEVER! You say what you want me to say, and then I will tell you if you are right or not."

"Fine, I think that you really do love me and that you want me to love you back. But this means nothing unless you say it for yourself." He even knew that this was a lie; all she had to say was that he was right, and then her pride would crumble. But all she did was stand there and stare at him.

She closed her eyes. She didn't say a word, all she did was turn back to the door and try all the magic she could to open it. But it was hopeless. Dumbledore was a much more powerful wizard that could keep his emotions under control. "**DAMMIT** ALBUS! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

In a calm voice, even calmer then normal he said, "No."

In pure frustration she screamed. "FINE! You want to know! You really want to know!" He nodded. "I will ruin our friendship and you will hate me forever but fine! I do love you! Ever since I was through with Hogwarts I loved you. Then I came back to work here and it just made it worse. I can't take it anymore! I am done! I am going to leave when I get out of here!" She was panting from all the yelling she had been doing. Then she became light headed, and started to fall to the ground.

In two long strides Dumbledore caught her, then placed her on one of the couches. When she woke up she was looking right into his light blue eyes, and saw a twinkle in them. Not wanted him to yell or do anything that would make her feel worse she stood up and went to the door again. Then Dumbledore started to talk, "Minerva**," **but she cut him off.

"Just let me leave. I don't want to hear that you are flattered and that you want to continue to be friends. All I want to do is to leave here and never come back. I want to forget how I feel about you, and how much it hurts that you don't love me back." Tears were falling from her eyes now. She didn't have the strength to hold them back any longer.

"But that is not what I was going to say, not entirely anyways." He had walked over by her so that they were merely 4 feet away. "I _am_ flattered that you could ever love and cold fool like me, however you are very wrong when you say that I could never love you back, and when you said that you would ruin our friendship." She was looking him right in the eyes now. What did he mean? He started to close the distance between them, then just as he put his hands around her waist he whispered, "I do love you, and our friendship will not in anyway be ruined. It will however be a better friendship." And he smiled. Then closing the few more inches of air that separated there lips. She felt a shiver when he touched her. She melted in his arms, and for the rest of the night they just sat and held each other in front of the fire. Neither of them had ever been happier in their whole life, and they never wanted to leave this spot.


End file.
